Retningslinje:Beskyttelse
Retningslinjer for beskyttelse definerer de situasjoner der beskyttelse av artikler kan brukes av administratorene, og kan også tjene som innføring for andre i hvordan sidebeskyttelse brukes på Wowwiki. Innhold * 1 Hva er beskyttelse? * 2 Hva brukes beskyttelse til? * 3 Når man beskytter o 3.1 Forsiktighet ved bruk av beskyttelse o 3.2 Beskyttelse av bilder * 4 Beskyttelse av brukerside * 5 Tilbakestilling av artikkel * 6 Redigering av beskyttet artikkel * 7 Avbeskyttelse Hva er beskyttelse? Beskyttelse er en funksjon i MediaWiki som låser en artikkel slik at bare visse brukere kan redigere eller flytte den. Det er to nivåer av beskyttelse: * «Blokker uregistrerte brukere»: Kun registrerte, innloggede brukere kan redigere artikkelen. Brukerkontoen må også være minst fire dager gammel. * «Kun administratorer»: Bare de som har administratorrettigheter kan redigere. I utgangspunktet gjelder samme nivå på redigerings- og flyttingsrettigheter. Dersom beskyttelsen innføres i forbindelse med en konflikt omkring flytting av artikkelen er det mulig å sette forskjellige nivåer på disse, slik at artikkelen fritt kan redigeres men ikke flyttes. Beskyttelsen kan være permanent, langvarig eller kortvarig. Det angis ikke noen tidsramme når en artikkel beskyttes, status må endres manuelt. Det er et grunnprinsipp for Wowwiki at alle kan redigere alt. Beskyttelse skal derfor alltid brukes med meget stor forsiktighet. Hva brukes beskyttelse til? Permanent eller langvarig beskyttelse brukes til: * Å beskytte sider som er spesielt utsatt, som hovedsiden, mot vandalisme. På den norske Wowwiki er hovedsiden permanent beskyttet, mens mye av innholdet kan redigeres gjennom maler. * Å beskytte visse sider som har en rettslig funksjon, pressemeldinger som ikke skal endres etter at de er sendt ut og lignende. * Å beskytte sider eller maler som fungerer som systembeskjeder. Maler som er i bruk på mange sider kan beskyttes mot flytting og om nødvendig redigering. * Å beskytte MediaWiki-navnerommet og sider som er innlemmet i dette, ettersom disse påvirker systemoppsettet for alle brukere. * Å beskytte brukersider, brukerdiskusjoner og undersider av slike som jevnlig er utsatt for vandalisme. * Å beskytte markører på artikkelnavn hvor en slettet artikkel til stadighet gjenopprettes. Kortvarig beskyttelse brukes til: * Å stoppe en redigeringskrig, enten ved å fremtvinge bruk av artikkelens diskusjonsside, eller ved å beskytte en diskusjonsside hvor temparaturen har blitt for høy slik at diskusjonen har utartet. * Å beskytte en side som blir vandalisert eller utsatt for andre problematiske redigeringer gjentatte ganger, inntil angrepet stopper. * Å hindre endringer på en side mens en mulig feil i MediaWiki granskes. * Å hindre endringer på en side under arkivering av deler av innholdet. * Å hindre endringer på en demonstrasjonsside som skal illustrere noe for brukere på Wowwiki eller brukes eksternt. I slike tilfeller bør dette gjøres ved å opprette en midlertidig side i Wowwiki-navnerommet eller som underside til en brukerside som siden kan avbeskyttes eller slettes. Kortvarig beskyttelse kan også tenkes brukt i enkelte andre situasjoner. Dette kan da evt. vurderes drøftet med andre brukere for å få flere innspill. Når man beskytter Administratoren som beskytter en artikkel må: * Vurdere om en eller flere av situasjonene som er nevnt ovenfor er tilstede. * Vurdere om det finnes andre hensiktsmessige måter å løse problemet på, og eventuelt prøve dette først. * Vurdere om problemet løses ved å bare beskytte mot uregistrerte brukeres redigeringer, eller om det er nødvendig å begrense tilgangen til administratorer. * Man kan legge inn øverst på artikkelsiden etter at den er beskyttet hvis det er hensiktsmessig. * Vurdere om siden skal tilbakestilles til en tidligere versjon, se #Tilbakestilling av artikkel. * Oppfordre parter i en konflikt til å diskutere saken og komme frem til konsensus, dersom det er grunn til å tro at de ikke er klar over denne muligheten. I tilfeller der det kan antas at andre brukere kan bistå med fagkunnskap eller konfliktdempende innlegg kan det også være fornuftig å varsle disse. * Sette artikkelen på sin overvåkingsliste for å kunne følge opp beskyttelsen. * Avlevere rapport i styrerommet. Forsiktighet ved bruk av beskyttelse En administrator som selv tar del i en redigeringskonflikt med en annen etablert bruker bør ikke selv beskytte en side, men heller søke hjelp fra en annen. Dette omfatter ikke tilfeller der konflikten skyldes åpenbar vandalisme, trolling eller POV-pushing, bare tilfeller der det er saklige meningsforskjeller mellom etablerte brukere. Dersom det er tvil kan det være fornuftig å be om innspill fra andre før en eventuell beskyttelse. I noen tilfeller kan det forekomme at en administrator bør avholde seg fra å redigere en beskyttet artikkel eller omstridte deler av den, dersom administratoren har vært i konflikt med en annen etablert bruker og en tredjepart har beskyttet artikkelen for å stanse en redigeringskrig. Beskyttelse av bilder Bilder som er lagret lokalt på denne Wowwiki kan beskyttes etter samme metode og regler som andre sider. Men mange bilder som brukes her ligger også på Wikipedia Commons, og må derfor om nødvendig beskyttes av en administrator der. Dersom ingen av Commonsadministratorene som er aktive her er tilgjengelige kan man legge en beskjed på Commons:Administrators' noticeboard/Attention Pr. november 2006 er det to norske administratorer på Commons: Cnyborg (diskusjonsside på Commons) og Kjetil r (diskusjonsside på Commons). Et alternativ er å kopiere bildet inn lokalt, beskytte det og så fjerne når det ikke lenger er nødvendig å beskytte bildet mot vandalisme. Beskyttelse av brukerside En bruker som får sin brukerside vandalisert, eller blir sjikanert på sin brukerdiskusjonsside, kan be en administrator om å beskytte siden(e), eller gjøre det selv dersom han eller hun er administrator. Dette bør bare gjøres der det er et faktisk behov for en slik beskyttelse. Diskusjonssider bør ikke være beskyttet over lang tid. Brukersider, inkludert diskusjonssider, kan være permanent beskyttet mot flytting. Tilbakestilling av artikkel Dersom beskyttelsen innføres for å få slutt på en redigeringskrig kan man vurdere å tilbakestille til siste versjon før konflikten oppstod. Dette er ikke et uttrykk for støtte til den versjonen; det er i de fleste tilfeller umulig å velge en versjon som alle parter vil være fornøyd med. Man bør imidlertid helst ikke gjøre dette dersom man da fjerner verdifulle bidrag til artikkelen. Redigering av beskyttet artikkel Følgende hensyn må taes når man vurdere å redigere en beskyttet side: * Dersom beskyttelsen skyldes en konflikt om innholdet er det fornuftig om de som er involvert i en tvist ikke redigerer omstridte deler. Andre som engasjerer seg i artikkelen og forsøker å finne frem til en løsning trenger ikke føle seg bundet av slike begrensninger. * Dersom beskyttelsen skyldes vandalisme, trolling el. er det ingen begrensninger på vanlig redigering. * Dersom beskyttelsen skyldes at det er en systemside eller en høyprofilert side er det viktig å sette seg inn i bakgrunnen for dette, slik at man ikke gjør redigeringer som får negative konsekvenser for andre brukere. Avbeskyttelse Kortvarig beskyttelse skal fjernes så snart det ikke lenger anses å være behov for den. Dette må avgjøres etter skjønn, men noen pekepinner er: * Dersom en diskusjon om innholdet har blitt sluttført eller har kommet så godt i gang at det ser ut til å være enighet om fremgangsmåten kan siden avbeskyttes. * Skyldes beskyttelsen vandalisme bør man etter noen dager forsøke å åpne den, såfremt det ikke foreligger spesielle grunner til at man vil vente noe lenger, som at artikkelen omhandler et dagsaktuelt tema og derfor er et yndet mål blant vandaler. Den som avbeskytter bør følge med artikkelen en tid fremover, og det kan være hensiktsmessig å sørge for å ha artikkelen på overvåkingslisten. Etter at en beskyttelse er fjernet, skal årsak fremlegges for styret.